Zexy's Sister
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Zexion's little sister just moved in. She's had a hard past, and is still going through tough things. Will her life be turned upside down when she meets someone so unlike her? Someone like Demyx? -AU, Demyx/Oc-
1. Moving In

This is my Demyx/Oc story! Yay for me! Updates shouldn't be too bad for this story. I have most of it written (seven chapters of it to be exact) just not typed up. This story is AU, so the character are gonna be OCC, just warning ya. I don't think they're too bad.

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Saskia Conners, though, and this plot. So I do own something, but it's just not as awesome. :(

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving In

Saskia's pov

I carried the final box up the stairs. It was lighter than the one Zexion was carrying just a head of me. The one he carried was the last of my books, and I carried my plushies. After we placed the boxes, I walked over to one.

"I'm going to start unpacking," I said. Zexion nodded and left me so I could start working. I was only halfway done by the time for dinner.

Zexion and I made polite small talk during the meal. He was the closet person to me, my big brother. Some people thought we weren't as close as we were. That was due to our personalities and parents. It was the way of our family worked. Distant, but there. It was the way the Conners liked it. Besides, words didn't need to be spoken between Zexion and me. He knew I was grateful to him. Zexion didn't have to let me stay with him, feed me, or accept the fact that I'd be going to the same college as him.

My new college, Hollow Bastion University, had accepted me mid-year. My old college, Twilight Town College, had okayed the transfer. I think they only did because of the incident. Which did not make them, or Twilight Town, look very good.

"Did you get your list of text books?" Zexion asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I gave a small smile.

"I did. Do you know of a good store to get them?" I asked in response.

"Lyonhart Books. It's a plesant little shop. I'll write you some directions in the morning. I must warn you, though. A employee there seems to have lost his mind," Zexion said.

"Didn't you say that a friend of your's works there?" I asked.

"Friend? More like the man glued himself to me and called it friendship," he said.

"What was his name again? I know I'll meet him evenially," I said, going for the last few bites of my food.

"You're lucky he didn't come today. His name is Demyx," he said. After dinner, I was exhusted and went to bed. I'd finish unpacking in the morning.

Demyx's pov

My fingers drumed on the counter-top. Darn it, Leon. My boss had made me work on the Zexy's sister came. No fair. What kind of a person was I not to request this day off? If Leon hadn't said something about being fired, this so would've been skipped. I mean, I could always get a job form my old boss, Xemnas. But I liked it a lot better at Lyonhart Books.

"Relax, Demyx. I doubt the girl minds if you aren't there. Didn't Zexion say that she was more a quiet type anyway?" said Leon from beside me. When he got there, I don't know. I jumped and clucthed at my heart.

"Geez! You scared me! But yeah, Zexy said that," I said. The first part had been exclaimed. Leon really had scared me. Of course, he was good at that. So was Riku, come to think of it.

"Then she might not be up to someone like you right after a move. What's her name again?" Leon said. I frowned.

"Saskia," I answered his question, ignoring the comment. Meannie Leon.

"Saskia Conners?" Leon asked, a flash of surprise in his eyes. It was so quick that I thought I imaged it. Which was likely. I nodded in response to Leon.

"Why? Regonize the name?" I asked, eager to learn more about Zexy's little sister. She was the only family Zexy mentioned. Saskia Conners was the topic Zexy seemed most proud of and the one he liked best. I could get a whole two sentences in a row out of him if I asked about her.

"I have heard the name, but it's nothing you need to know, Demyx," Leon said, walking away. I stuck my tonge out at him. I'd google her later. I jumped when Leon called out, "Stick your tonge out again and you're fired."

_Later..._

I sat at my desk, my phone next to my ear. C'mon Zexy, answer the phone.

"Hello," I heard Zexy's voice say. I grinned.

"Heya Zexy!" I said.

"Demyx, what do you want?" Zexy's voice asked.

"How do you spell Saskia's name?" I asked. I could almost see the eye roll of Zexy's one visible eye.

"S-A-S-K-I-A," he said, slowly.

"S-A-S-K-I-A," I spelled it back, making sure it was right.

"Yes," Zexy's voice said, annoyed.

"Thanks Zexy! Good-night!" I said.

"Good-night," Zexy's voice said before I heard a click.

I typed Saskia Conners into the computer and hit enter. I clicked on the first link. I saw a picture of a beautiful 18-year-old girl. She had blue tinted sliver hair that was only a little longer than Zexy's. Her Hair didn't completey cover her eyes. However, her bangs did fall into her baby blue eyes. My attention turned to the tittle. I had just noticed that I had clicked on a neswpaper article. The tittle was shocking, and drew me right into the story.

Saskia's pov

The next morning, I walked out into the kitchen to see a note on the counter. I picked it up and began to read.

Dear Saskia, I left for work already. Eat whatever you want from the supplies. I left the directions to Lyonhart Books on the fridge. Enjoy your day. Zexion.

I sighed and put down the note. I was half-glad that my brother was gone. It meant he didn't have to see the scars on my arms. I always made sure to wear long sleeves to go out in public in. However, I had to sleep in short sleeves, or I'd die of overheating. Then again, with Zexion gone, I was alone. It was a famillar feeling, and it surrounded me quickly. I took a deep breath to stedy myself. I had grown up with this feeling, and only Zexion had comforted me. Well, until I had met _him_, but that was too painful to think about.

I used to follow my brother around, clinging to him. Then my parents kept us apart as much as they could. They said it was disgraciful to have children acting that way. In my own little way, I was still clinging to Zexion. He had only been away from Twilight Town for a year, and suddenly here I was. I couldn't even last that long on my own.

I grabbed an apple and ate it quickly. I went into my room and put together an outfit for after my shower. After a while, I was dressed in my black long sleeve shirt, black dress pants, and a white hooded vest. I finished unpacking. It was a little after noon, so I grabbed another apple and the directions off the fridge.

The distance was short to me. For someone else, it might have been a long walk. The shop was on a small busy street. There was no room for vichles, just people. The whole street was lined with stores. It was the shopping district of the town, I guessed.

I stepped into the brown building with Lyonhart Books written in black on the front. The smell of books hit me as soon as I entered. It was calming, and soothing. I traded the directions in my hand for my list with the pocket of my vest. My search began. However, I soon found myself lost in the isles of books.

"Need help?" asked a voice behind me. I quickly turned. i didn't remember ever moving so quickly. I nodded my head, hand clucthed at my heart. Finally, after catching my breath, I looked at the man who asked. Only to have my breath taken from me again.

The man was a good three feet taller than me. That was including his dirty blond hair that was spiked in a mullet. What really caught me was the emerald-colored eyes that a couple of strinds of hair almost hit. It was the huge grin. Was it possible to girn that large at a Conners? At me?

"You alright? I didn't mean to scare you," he said. His voice was cheery and beautiful at the same time. Like that of a laughing musician."Y-yeah," I said. I let go of the thought of my heart. I wanted to forget the uneven beating of it.

"Great! I'm Demyx," he said, holding out a hand. I took it, and we shook hands.

"Saskia," I said. I realized that this was the man who had glued himself to my brother.

"Hey! Your Zexy's little sister!" he exclaimed. I nodded, again taken by surprise. Wait, he called Zexion Zexy? What a nickname. "Well then, I'm Zexy's friend," he said.

"I've heard of you," I said. Demyx grinned wider, which I hadn't thought possible, and I had a strange feeling. It seemed that my comment had made Demyx really happy.

"Really? That's great! Oh, you must need some text books, right?" he said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Zexy told me you had to get some," Demyx said. He held out his hand. I stared at it blankly for a minute. With a 'oh' I realized it. I handed him my list of text books. By the end of ten minutes later, we had the books. Demyx carried most of them, and lead me to the front counter. I leaned slightly on it, due to the fact I was feeling a little lightheaded.

* * *

Thank you for reading this far! Please review, and maybe read the next chapter? I know the Leon was the most OCC. So if I offended any Leon/ Squall Leonhart fans, I am sorry. I am ashamed, although I like Leon acting that way.

Next time in Zexy's Sister: We meet a new character! Someone who has to do with a #2 in a certain organization. They have lunch and Demyx gets an idea! See ya next chapter in Chapter 2: Lunch! dun dun dun...


	2. Lunch

Thanks to Tiryn, Ultimate Creep, and WorldofMagic711.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts? Darn it! I have this Fanfiction though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunch

Demyx's pov

I was bored. The day was slow and I couldn't get my mind off the article. I had to meet Saskia as soon as possible, become close to her. No one should go through what she did. I was going to be her friend, no matter what. A little after noon, I saw someone having a hard time finding something.

"Need help?" I asked. The girl turned quickly and clucthed her chest. She nodded while catching her breath. When she finally looked at me, I saw an angel. An angel I regonized from a picture in an article.

She was shorter then me, and her had grown only a bit since the picture had been taken. She had a shocked, scared look in her pure blue eyes.

"You alright? I didn't mean to scare you," I said.

"Y-yeah," she responsed after a moment. Her voice held a hestiant tone behind it's sweet outer lining.

"Great! I'm Demyx," I said, holding out a hand. She took it, and we shook our hands in greeting.

"Saskia," she said. The tone of hestiant feelings still there, in it echoed loneliness.

"Hey, you're Zexy's little sister!" I exclaimed. She nodded, surprise and amusement in her eyes. "Well then, I'm Zexy's friend," I added.

"I've heard of you," she said, regaining control of the looks in her eyes. It was strange to see someone do that. Go from having emotions in their eyes to none at all. It was my turn to be surprised, though.

"Really? That's great! Oh, you must need some text books, right?" I said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"Zexy told me you had to get some," I said. Okay, more like I had attacked him the information. I held out my hand for the list she was holding. She stared blankly at mu hand for a moment. With a oh, she handed me the list. It took hardly ten minutes until we were at the front counter. She was leaning on it lightly. I handed her books over, and with a small good-bye, she started to leave.

Saskia never made it out the door. Instead, she suddenly fell to the ground. I was there in a second. Lefting the girl and her bag. I went to the back room. Leon saw us and took the bag from me. I laid Saskia down on the couch that was there. After a minute, she stirred. Saskia's eyes opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she whispered. It seemed her voice wasn't too strong at the moment.

"You passed out," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Saskia didn't look surprised.

"Did you not eat enough today?" Leon asked.

"I ate an apple for breakfast, and one for lunch," she amitted. An idea hit me.

Saskia's pov

"I'm going to call Zexy," Demyx said, walking away. I wanted to protest, but I felt a cold stare. I looked over, and saw a tall man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar just below his forehead between his eyes. His face showed no emontion and it was scaring me. That cold stare reminded me of my father's stare. I looked away, and surpressed a shudder. Demyx returned to the room a few minutes later.

"Zexy is on he's way," said Demyx.

"But he was at work," I said.

"He talked to his boss," he said.

"So, basically, he said that if his boss didn't let him come home, he'd quit," said the man. Demyx nodded.

"Heard the whole conversation over the phone. Xemnas is making Xigbar come with Zexy, though," said Demyx, rubbing the back of his head.

"Xigbar? You mean that one guy with the scar and eyepatch?" said the guy. Demyx nodded, clearly not happy about this. Silence filled the room. Demyx looked down at his feet. He seemed really uncomfortable. I guessed that Demyx was the type of guy who couldn't be silent or still. I remembered that Demyx had talked all though our search for my text books. Thinking of such, I noticed that the unnamed man was holding my bag.

"Oh, by the way, Saskia, this is Leon. He's my boss," Demyx said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you," said Leon.

"You too," I said. A little while later, Zexion and a man walked in. The man had a scar on his left cheek and wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His other eye was dark, and his black hair- had some white in it- was in a low ponytail. He must have been Xigbar.

"You didn't eat enough," Zexion stated. There was no question in his voice. Just knowing, and a light understanding. The urge to get out of the lonely, silent, and unfamilar apartment. He could understand that.

"Let's take her out to lunch," suggusted Demyx.

"Yeah, Demyx can take his lunch break for that," said Leon.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea to me. Who wouldn't want to go to lunch with that girl?" commented Xigbar. Zexion glared at him with his one visible eye.

"Can you sit up yet?" asked Demyx. Slowly, I started to sit up. Eventually, I was being supported by Zexion and Demyx. Xigbar walked behind us in case I fell backwards. I hoped that I didn't.

The resturant they, mostly Demyx, had picked was nearby. The meal was interesting to say the least.

I sat next to Zexion and across from Demyx. Demyx chatted away, and I caught myself thinking his voice was soothing. I hung my head down, and fought my blush at the sudden thought.

"What's that blush for? Having dirty thoughts, Saskia?" asked Xigbar.

"I thought dirty thoughts resulted in a bloody nose," said Zexion. Demyx nodded.

"So did I," he said.

"Only if you're untrained on how to deal with it," said Xigbar. I felt disturbed. Did he mean he had trained himself not to have bloodly noses?

"Xigbar, if you'd please, I'd like you to shut your mouth," said Zexion. Xigbar chuckled and did so. Our food was just halfway gone when Demyx looked right at me.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly.

"Dark blue," I answered, surprised. It was a very sudden and unexpected question.

"Mine too!" said Demyx, happy. I blinked and went back to eating. After lunch, we got my textbooks from Lyonhart. Zexion and I went home, while Demyx and Xigbar went back to work.

Zexion and I sat in the living room, reading. After a while, I got up and made dinner. I heard Zexion on the phone. I only caught one word that he said. Demyx. I stayed away from him once I heard that. I didn't want to be dragged onto the phone. Plus I also didn't want to hear what they were talking about. I was determined to run from Demyx. He seemed friendly, and like he wanted to be friends. I didn't need friends. Friends would eventually want to know why exactly I moved here. That story was one I never wanted to tell.

Demyx's pov

I was on the phone with Zexy. I kept bugging him for Saskia's email address. Zexy finally gave in and gave it to me. Now, I was brainstorming ideas while talking to Zexy. He seemed annoyed that I was still talking. Over the phone, I heard his sister calling to him.

"I'm going to have dinner now," Zexy said.

"Alright. Bye Zexy," I said. I heard the click. I looked down at my paper and smiled. I had the perfect idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What did you think? Tell me what's good and what can be improved! Review! Also, do you guys like the preview thing I put at the end of the chapter?

Next time in Zexy's Sister: There's a park mentioned! There's emailing! There's...wait, what? I feel bad for Saskia! Also, new character: a certain #8 who happens to most people's favorite pyro! See ya next time in Chapter 3: Emails and Parks! dun dun dun...


	3. Emails and Parks

It's finally chapter 3! I have some one-shot request forms on quizilla. Thought I'd mention them in case anyone is interested. The info is on my proflie.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Demyx would be the main character if I did and Sora would be his sidekick!

* * *

Chapter 3: Emails and Parks

Saskia's pov

_To: missbookSas_

_From: demdemrocker_

_Heya Saskia! It's Demyx! So, I hope you feel better. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime? It'd be really awesome. We could go for a walk in the park! As friends, or I guess, soon-to-be-friends. Please reply soon!_

I stared at the computer in disbelief. How had Demyx gotten my email address? There was only one way, and was starting to feel unease. Zexion had given Demyx my email address. Just how much had Demyx bugged my brother to get him to give away that? The unease increased as I realized what my brother had met by "More like the man had glued himself to me and called it friendship."

I took a deep breath. I could refuse Demyx, but that would hurt his feelings. He was just trying to be nice to me. I decided that one walk through the park wouldn't be so bad.

_To: demdemrocker_

_From: missbookSas_

_Demyx, I am feeling better. Thanks for your help and concern. A walk in the park sounds nice. My schedule is free until next Monday, when school starts back up. Saskia._

I hit the send button. I got up to grab my ipod. It was much too quiet. I put the headphones in and listened to whatever was on. I liked the quiet, but this was a lonely silentness. Zexion would be late today because he had to make up his hours. I looked at my computer again. I was surprised to see a new email. I opened it.

_To: missbookSas_

_From: SaskiaLover_

_Hello Beautiful. I didn't get this email address form your brother. I have different sources. But I just want you to know that I have never seen such an amazing creature. The way you walk, speak, all you do fasniates me. It is a disappointment that after daytime hours I can no longer see you, feel your presence. I hope to meet you face to face someday._

My heartbeat quickened. I hit the reply button and began to type.

_To: SaskiaLover_

_From: missbookSas_

_Your joke wasn't funny. I found it highly rude._

I hit the send button and saw a new message. It was from Demyx.

_To: missbookSas_

_From: demdemrocker_

_Hiya! It was no problem at all to help you yesterday. So, could you go the park today? I'll be on the computer for a bit, so I'll get your email if you send one._

_To: demdemrocker_

_From: missbookSas_

_Demyx, Today is good. Give the house phone a call so we can get a set up. Saskia._

Two minutes later, the phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hiya Saskia!" said Demyx's voice.

"So what time do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Now was just as good as anytime.

"Alright, I'll be there in around five minutes," he said.

"Kay, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said. We hung up. I went to shut down my computer, but saw that I had a new message.

_To: missbookSas_

_From: SaskiaLover_

_Beautiful, I am not joking. I think you are wonderful, and I shall prove it to you._

I quickly got off the computer and left the room. I put on my shoes and heard a knock on the door. It was Demyx. I let him in while I grabbed my jacket.

"All ready?" asked Demyx. I double checked my pocket for my keys. Then I nodded. Demyx and I left, with him leading the way. I noticed that he was wearing fitting jeans and a band tee. His jacket was plain, simple, and dark blue. I realized that I was wearing the same jacket.

"So, what are you in college for? What's your major?" Demyx asked.

"English literature. I want to be a writer. Is there some dream you're trying to accomplish?" I replied.

"Musician. I want to be able to support myself on music, but not be a big star. For now, however, I can only get gigs at one place," he said. I was amazed. Demyx did seem like he'd be a musician and I kinda wanted to hear him play.

"Wow. Do you play an instrument, sing? How often do you have gigs there?" I asked. I suddenly felt like an idiot. Why was I asking a billion questions? Sure, I was interested in the people Zexy knew, but since when did I want to know so much? Why did I feel like I wanted Demyx to tell me everything about himself?

"I play the sitar, and I do sing. I have gigs every Thursday and Friday. Hey, here's an idea! Why don't you and Zexy come to tonight's show?" Demyx exclaimed. It was Thursday.

"I could try to talk him into it. Where's the gig at?" I asked. Demyx's smile was bright and overwhelming. He was glowing like sunshine. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I could feel the warmth of his personality warming and stinking into me. It was disturbing and I didn't like it. I was getting out of my comfort zone step by step, and Demyx was leading the way.

"Zexy knows the place. Axel and Luxord own it," said Demyx. He took me from my thoughts and brought my attention to our conversion.

"Axel and Luxord?" I asked. I had never heard much of the people Zexion knew. That's why I was curious to know them just a bit.

"Oh? You've never heard of them?" Demyx asked. I sighed. I didn't really want to say this, but I had to.

"Zexion only mentioned everyone once or twice," I explained with a frown on my face.

"Oh? Then how'd you know about me?" he asked. Demyx's light seemed to dim a little, and that was depressing.

"I remembered that Zexion said he went to a bookstore a lot, and that he had made a friend that worked there. I asked about you when Zexion mentioned going to Lyonhart for my text books," I said. I hoped my slight cover for my brother would brighten Demyx again.

"Oh, but you'll try to come tonight, right?" Demyx said, eager.

"I'll try," I said. I looked ahead of me for once. The walk was nearing it's end.

"Great! I'm sure Zexy will agree. Axel and Luxord have been wanting to meet you anyway," said Demyx. He chatted and I would response as we made our way back to my shared apartment.

We stopped outside the door, and my hand went to my pocket. Before it could get there, I was wrapped up in a hug. My free arm wrapped around Demyx. My head was on his shoulder, and I couldn't help but notice how my head fit almost perfectly. His scent was incraved into my memory. It was a hint of books, vanilla, and some smell I couldn't name. I decided to call that smell sunshine, because what else would Demyx smell like?

He let go and waved good-bye as he wondered down the hall to the stairs. I was speech-less. Never had I heard someone talk so much. No one had ever wanted to let me know so much about them. Even if they had, they certainly didn't want to know about me. But Demyx did, and I kinda felt the same. Demyx wanted to be my friend just because he did. Maybe I could accept this friendship gluing.

Demyx's pov

"So, what did you do today Demyx?" asked Axel. He was helping set up for my gig in just two hours.

"Took a walk in the park with Saskia," I answered.

"Saskia? Zexy's little sister?" he asked. I nodded and finished up. The club would be opening soon.

"Demyx, you alright? Being pretty quiet," Axel said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"She's something else, Ax," I said, saying my thoughts. I knew I should stop doing that. I thought for about a second then talked most of the time.

"Don't fall for her now. Zexy'll beat you up unless you get his permission. Got it memorized?" he advised.

"I don't plan on it," I said. But plans don't always go as planned, especially my plans. They change all the time. This plan changed slowly, starting with when I saw her.

Saskia's pov

I was freaked out and it was because of an email.

_To: missbookSas_

_From: SaskiaLover_

_Did you enjoy your walk in the park, Beautiful? It sure looked like you did. That scum hugged you, I saw that. Don't tell me you like that scum. Please say you don't._

_To:SaskiaLover_

_From:missbookSas_

_He's only a friend. Please don't follow me._

_

* * *

_

Whataya think? Tell me! Also, after this story, I want to do another Kingdom Hearts one. So should I do a Demyx/Oc/Zexion fight over a girl one? Or Demyx/Oc Axel/Oc Roxas/Oc first? I like both ideas, and I will do both. Just wanted at least one opinion. Also, if I write them, will you read them?

Next time in Zexy's Sister: Demyx has a gig and Saskia runs into someone starting with a R. Also...we learn of Saskia's past! See ya next time in Chapter 4: A Nightmare! dun dun dun...


	4. A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

So I had an idea to change this story up a little. I really like this idea! So yeah, you guys (gals, too) won't know the difference. But the story, in my opinion, will be better due to this. I have the whole story written, just not typed. It's gonna be nine chapters. Which I thought was cute because Demyx is #9.

Warning: Saskia has a not so good moment. This moment had be considered more of a T rating moment.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Nightmare

Demyx's pov

I watched as people filled the room. I was waiting for two people, and really really hoping they'd show up. There was only half an hour until my gig started. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders.

"They'll be here soon," said Axel, comforting me. I nodded. A minute later, I saw them come. Zexy was leading Saskia to the space I was at. He knew where to go because I was always here right before a show.

"Let go of me! If she sees us like this she's gonna think I'm queer!" I said. Axel removed his arm.

"If she doesn't already," he muttered.

"She can't think that, can she?" I paniced.

"I was kidding. Geez," Axel said.

"Oh," I said. I let out a deep breath. Zexy and Saskia walked up to us.

"You made it!" I exclaimed, hugging them.

"Let go," Zexy hissed. I did so and grinned my biggest grin.

"Hey, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel introduced himself.

"What was that? Sorry, short term memory," Saskia said, looking bored. I smiled and held in laughter. It didn't work out so well for me. My laughter came rushing out and everyone looked at me strangely.

"Catch your breath, man. It wasn't that funny. Kinda cute, though," Axel said and then winked at Saskia. He saw Zexy and me glaring at him.

"Sorry, but you know how I get before a show," I said. Axel nodded, he knew that better then anyone. Zexy and Saskia stayed with us until they had to go get seats.

I got on stage, and the music just flowed out of me. There was nothing else like it in the world. I sang about life, love, and heartbreak. Every sad song made me want to cry and wish for it not to happen. While every love song made me think of a certain blue-tinted silver haired beauty. Which wasn't Zexy, by the way.

Saskia's pov

As I listened to Demyx sing, all else washed away. What in the world could be more beautiful then the sound of his voice mixing with that of his sitar? I couldn't take my eyes off him. Demyx seemed to be at peace. It was amazing how the whimsical man turned into the one before me now. His voice made you feel the emotions it sang of, just like he did with his sunshine all the time.

After that, I hung out with Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Luxord. I met Luxord right after the show. He was British and an okay guy.

That night, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That was unusual for me. My sleep wasn't dreamless though.

_"Saskia, come on!" yelled Aiden. I walked over to him. I smiled up at him once I got there. He had shaggy brown hair falling into his big brown eyes. His smile was bright._

_"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. He took my hand and lead me away. It was getting late. The sun was setting and the darkness of night was coming. I wanted Aiden to meet Zexion soon. It'd be nice to see my two favorite people together. I know they'd get along._

_We were crossing a street. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what was happening. I needed to stop it, but couldn't. The light came, surprising me as much as it always did._

_"Saskia!" came the shout. It was Aiden's voice. I wanted to scream out. In my heart I knew nothing but fear. I felt pain on my head and it was speading. Suddenly, there was nothing._

My eyes shot open. I was drenched in a cold sweat. The nightmare, the memory, it had come again. I knew what happened next after that darkness. Saskia, that girl, would wake up in a hospital with only a few bruises and cuts on her legs. She had gone unconscious because her head had hit the pavement a little too hard. That girl would discover that Aiden had pushed her out of the way of the car. He had given his life for her's. Which wasn't fair. How was she supposed to live with Aiden gone? Didn't he know that Saskia loved him? Wait, she had never had the chance to tell him that. She never would. Unless, of course, she joined him.

I looked down at my arms. They were scarred about three inches from the whists. I remember the blood that had come from them. Those scars when they were fresh cuts. The blood had been so red, a lovely crimson, and warm. The pain had cut off all senses expect itself and sight. Yet it hadn't really hurt. There had been the burning feeling you get when you're hurt. But that had felt good.

I had the urge to feel and see that all again. To let it be my last experience. Because, really, it'd be a nice one. For someone who wasn't supposed to be alive, it'd be perfect. Then, as fast as lighting, a single name crossed my mind. Demyx. As soon as the name entered my mind, I just knew. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose my life just yet.

I quickly got out of bed and got ready for my day. I kept myself busy and the silence out as I listened to music. I decided to check my email.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Beautiful, I got to see you for longer yesterday. Your friend plays music nicely. Then I just couldn't leave you alone. So I just had to watch you sleep. Did you have a nightmare last night?

I grabbed the phone that sat on my desk. I was pushing the nine as a new message popped up.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Don't call the cops on me. I'd have to kill you and that would hurt me.

I put the phone down. I hed never felt so scared. I took some deep breaths but it wasn't helping much. I needed out of the house. I needed someone to distrack me.

I got out of my chair and quickly got on my shoes and jacket. I almost ran down the hallway. The same went for the entire trip to my destination. I slipped into Lyonhart Books quickly. My deep breaths got me a weird look from Leon, who was standing near the door.

"You want to see Demyx, right?" he asked.

"Is that alright?" I asked back.

"Stay as long as you want. Just as long as Demyx gets his work done. But it's a slow day, and there's another worker here," said Leon. I nodded my thanks. I walked away, looking for Demyx. I endded up nearly walking into someone. The person was taller than me. I'm guessing he'd be an inch shorter then Demyx. But that would be because of Demyx's hair. The person had long silver hair that reached his shoulder blades and turqouise eyes. He was bluff, and he was a worker. I got the last part from the fact that he was wearing the uniform and had a name tag that read Riku.

"Sorry," I said.

"You must be Zexion's sister," he said. I nodded. People came to this conclusion quickly around here.

"Demyx is in the back room. He's sorting books. I doubt Leon would care if you helped him out," Riku said.

"Thanks," I said. I started to go but stopped. "Where is the back room?" I asked.

"We'll take her there, Riku. Sora and Kairi are here to see you," said a famillar voice. I turned and saw Xigbar standing there with a blue haired man. Riku walked away without a word.

"This is Saix, he works with Zexion and me," Xigbar introduced the man.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Saix just grunted at me. They lead me to the backroom. I could feel a pair of eyes on me the whole time. A pair of eyes nearby.

* * *

So *curls hair around finger* Whataya think? Review and tell what's good and what can be improved. I also know what my next KH story will be! I can't wait to write it. (okay, so I started it when I was away from my computer) But I can't wait to finish it and post it! Although I won't start typing it until this story is done.

Next time in Zexy's Sister: Demyx acts on impuse! Wait, that's not news... Oh well, you'll get to see the outcome of it! Zexion is quiet, but that's normal too. Axel is gonna be a flirt too, just a bit. See you next time in Chapter 5: It's a date! dun dun dun...


	5. It's a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 5: It's a date

Demyx's pov

I was surprised when Saskia walked in.

"Need some help?" she asked. There was a blank look in her eyes once again.

"Nah, just company," I answered. She made her way past all the books and sat next to me. We spent the rest of the day together. Just as we stood up, I opened my mouth.

"Would you go on a date with me?" I asked. The words had rushed out of my mouth. I wanted to take them back. I could completely ruin our new friendship with those words.

"Y-yes," she said, blushing.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Great. How about dinner tomorrow night?" I sugguested.

"Sounds good," she said.

"I'll pick you up at five," I said, and she nodded. She seemed neavous, just like me. I smiled. We went our seperate ways. I hummed the whole way home.

Saskia's pov

I had a date with Demyx. The thought shocked me, and made me happy at the same time. I walked in to see Zexion sitting in a chair, reading as usual. I started to make dinner. It was a fast meal, so soon, we were eating.

"Hey, Zexion?" I said. He looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you handle dinner tomorrow? I won't be here," I said.

"I can do that. But tell me, where are you going to be?" he replied.

"I have a dinner date," I said. My nerves were growing. What was Zexion going to think?

"With who?" he asked. I bit my lip, and then opened my mouth. Time to get this over with.

"Demyx," I said. Zexion's one visible eye widened. I gulped.

"Okay," he said. There was a slight hint of shock in his voice. But it was nothing like I had expected. We sat in silence for the rest of the meal. The silence continued into the night. But the silence was normal. So I lived, and it seemed like Zexion accepted the date.

I checked my email, and saw two new messages.

To: missbookSas

From: demdemrocker

Um, where do you want to go tomorrow? I don't exactly know what your favorite food is.

To: demdemrocker

From: missbookSas

Surprise me. I'll eat just about anything. How about your favorite resturant? Or that place we went to with Zexion and Xigbar?

I replied and then opened the other message.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Admit it, you like Demyx as more than a friend. Why else would you run to him? Did I scare you, Beautiful?

To: SaskiaLover

From: missbookSas

Leave me alone please.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Sorrry, Beautiful, but I can't do that. I think I'm falling in love with you.

I stared at the computer. I was scared, so scared. I wanted it to end. It had to end and I knew how it could end. All it would take is one razor, or a knife. Anything sharp.

Suddenly, I got a new message.

To: missbookSas

From: demdemrocker

Thanks for the help. I've got the perfect idea!

I smiled. Thank you, Demyx. You just saved me a second time, and you don't even know it.

I shut down the computer and went to bed. My sleep was dreamless for once.

The next day, I had a hard time keeping myself busy until it was time to ready myself. It only took me five minutes to get ready. All I did was change clothes and wash my face. I wore a black corset-style knee length dress. I also wore a short black dressy jacket to cover my scars, and fishnet tights. My shoes were the converse I wore everyday.

At 5:01, I nearly panicked. However, a knock came at the door. It was Demyx as I had hoped.

He had thrown a button-up shirt on over his band t-shirt. We'd make a sight in public.

"Hey. You ready to go?" he said.

"Hello Demyx. I was ready to go a minute ago," I said. I guess, being form the family that I was, I was a little unforgiving about tardiness. Okay, make that a lot.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be a minute early, really, I did," he said. He made a sad look at me. I suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Are you giving me the puppy-dog look?" I asked. He nodded and asked,

"Is it working?" I held in a giggle and nodded.

"Come on, let's go," I said. Demyx grinned and lead me away. After a bit of walking, I saw where we were going. Axel's and Luxord's club.

We went inside, and Demyx found us a table. The club was a little louder, and more club-ish than before. It was darker, and colored lights flashed over dancers where tables had been before.

"They set it up like this on Saturdays and Sundays. The club is only open Thursday though Sunday," Demyx explained. I nodded my understanding. Axel walked over to us. He sat down in a free seat.

"Are you sane?" he asked me. I just stared at him. I wondered why he was seating with us.

"Axel! We just got here!" Demyx whinned.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave for now. But get your orders together. I'll be back," he said. The red-head got up and left.

"Shouldn't he be worried for his own sanity?" I asked. Demyx laughed a little. I looked at him with surprise. No one really laughed at my comments but Demyx and Aiden. I took a deep breath and let my mind clear. I would not compare Demyx to Aiden. Aiden couldn't be compared to anybody.

We took a look at the menu cards. It seemed someone had to go up and order. But Axel came back with a notepad and pen.

"What can I get you?" he asked. We told him and he wrote it down.

"Anything else I can get you...or do for you?" he asked me with a wink. I shook my head.

"Axel," said Demyx, sounding frustated.

"I know, I know. No flirting with Demdem's date. Be a gentlemen. Blah, blah, blah. I've got it memorized," Axel said, walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I begged him to help me out on this date. He's being better then I thought he would," Demyx explained. I gave him a small smile.

The rest of the date was pretty good. We ate, talked, got visited by Axel, and even danced a little.

We were dancing when the song changed, and a slow song started up. Demyx held out his hand for mine. I hesitanted before accepting it. Demyx held me close, and stared right into my eyes. I felt strangly safe there in his arms. Content. It was like my problems melted away. Was there any such thing as a problem with Demyx there? Demyx, who seemed to radiate sunshine and happiness?

Demyx started to lean in close, and I felt his breath on my face. I knew he felt my breath on his. Normally, this would bug me, being so close to someone else. But with him, it was comfortable. Demyx's eyes started to close. My eyes started to do the same. We were just about to make contact when two things happened. One, the song changed, but that wasn't going to stop us. Two, Axel suddenly seperated us.

"Demyx! Where are your manners? You can't kiss on the first date! Got it memorized?" Axel said. We just stared at him, annoyed.

Soon after that, we left. Demyx and I stood in front of my apartment door.

"I'm sorry about Axel. He can be a real hand-full. But I guess I can be, too. I don't know if you had fun or not," Demyx rumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I did. I haven't had fun like this for a while," I admitted. Demyx grinned like a fool.

"About what almost happened earlier..." Demyx said, looking nervous.

"Yeah?" I urged him on.

"Do you mind if it were to happen, let's say, now?" he asked. I took a step forward. Demyx put his hand on my chin and tilted my face towards him. He leaned forward and our eyes closed. Our lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Almost like Demyx didn't want to break me. Would I break? My knees had gone wreak, and butterflies stormed my stomach.

We broke apart, and our eyes opened. All I could see were his emerald-colored eyes. I slowly regained myself. I took out my key and unlocked the door. I didn't open it yet. My hand rested on the handle.

"Good night, Demyx," I said. My voice was just over a whisper.

"Good night Saskia," he said. He walked away as I went inside.

"Have fun?" asked Zexion's voice from the couch. He was watching the history channel instead of reading for once.

"Yes," I answered as I took off my shoes. I made my way through the living room. I stopped at the hallway that lead to my room. I turned to face my brother.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," I said.

"Well, it is shortly after nine," Zexion replied. That late? Had I really spent four hours with Demyx? It had felt like two at the most. I turned back around and went to my room. I was awake long enough to change into pajamas and get into bed.

* * *

Whataya think? Please review and tell what's good and what can be improved.

Next time in Zexy's Sister: Riku gets hit on. Saskia is still getting those darn emails and she has something to tell Demyx. See ya next time in: Chapter 6: Breaking the News.


	6. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 6: Breaking the News

Saskia's pov

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Beautiful, I saw that you went on a date with Demyx. How could you do that to me? I know for sure now that I love you. It was so hard seeing you dance with him, you in his arms. You even kissed him! It hurt me bad to see that!

I didn't response at all to that. Of course he saw of that. What kind of a stalker would he be if he didn't? Yes, I was scared. But I was in shock. 'I love you.' Can a stalker love their victims? Can someone actually love me?

A minute later, another shock came. I had gone on a date. I had been in someone's arms and kissed him. I had gone a whole night with only thinking or Aiden once. My sleep had even been peaceful. I was ashamed of myself. It was so wrong. How could I do that? How could I be out on a date when my heart was in the grave? How did I even think of it? Even if Demyx shone brighter in my eyes than Aiden ever had.

I had to talk to Demyx. Maybe if I was lucky, he wouldn't even want a second date. I made my way to Lyonhart Books. It was the only place I knew where to find him.

This time there, I went straight to the counter. There stood Riku, and he looked annoyed. A girl about his age was standing in front of the counter. She had blond hair, and was dressed like a slut. She was clearly flirting with him.

"Excuse me, Riku?" I said, walking up next to the girl.

"Yeah Saskia?" he asked. The blond girl looked at me in dismay.

"Helping out a customer somewhere. He'll come back to the counter when he's done. It'll be his break then," said Riku. I nodded my thanks and stayed where I was. The blond girl threw me a dirty look and walked away.

"Thanks for getting rid of her," Riku said.

"No problem," I said. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and moved out of the way when a lady needed to check out. I walked over to Demyx.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Demyx. I didn't answer. "Wanna hang out me in the back room while I'm on break?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. He lead me back there, and we sat on the couch.

"So...I was wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime?" Demyx asked.

Demyx's pov

I was watching her. She seemed nervous and sad. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"I-I can't. You see there's someone back home that I care for," Saskia said. Aiden. That must have been who she was talking about. I had read about him in the article.

"Okay," I said. Saskia looked at me. I knew my face was blank.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked. I gave her a smile. It was fake, but still there.

"Of course we can," I answered. I wasn't going to let her go. I'd stay by Saskia's side even if she ever told me to go away. I hugged her. She left and I went back to work as tears silently hit the books I was sorting.

Later that night, I was at Axel's house. He had lots of questions for me about the parts of the date he had missed.

"So when's the second date?" he asked.

"It doesn't exist," I answered, looking down.

"What?" Axel seemed surprised.

"You read that article I told you about, right?" I asked. He nodded when I looked at him. "Well, do you remember what it said about Aiden?" I asked.

"He grave his life for her, and they were dating," Axel said.

"She loves him, I can see that in her eyes. She's not ready to move on yet," I said.

"Demyx, I could see that she really likes you. I think she's feeling guilty. She loved the man who gave up life for her. She thinks she should be dead," reasoned Axel.

"I think I can understand that," I said. Really I could. Had Aiden not pushed Saskia, I wouldn't know her. I was gratful to a man I would never meet in this life. Even if she did not return my feelings, I was still lucky to know her.

"She'll come around. You just have to give her some healing time," Axel said. I swear it was the wisest thing I'd ever heard from the man. I looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"Axel, you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Don't be so shocked. I have my smart moments. Got it memorized?" he said. I smiled a little. Axel was still Axel.

Saskia's pov

My heart hurt. A lot. Had letting Demyx go been such a good idea? Of course it had, it was the only way. The only way to clear my guilt, if only a little. Also, it made me feel a little less worried about Demyx's safety when it came to...my stalker. The last email I had gotten came shortly after I visited Demyx.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Beautiful, I am so happy that you told off Demyx. It is a great relief that I won't see you in his arms anymore. Also that I won't be tempted to hurt Demyx anymore.

The class bell rang. I looked at what was supposed to be my notes. It was a good thing that I had already learned of today's lesson at my old school. Because I doubt that S+A, S+D, or doodles of hearts were going to be on my science test. I put the paper into my bag before Mr. Vexen could see it, and left.

I was glad that the last class of the day was over. I don't think I could've taken one more class. I had to clear my head, and fix my problem as much as I could.

Once home, I checked my email. Two new messages. I read the one I knew would upset me first.

To: missbookSas

From: SaskiaLover

Beautiful, I hope you had a good day at school. I can't watch you there, and I had to work more than usual today. I love you.

I let out a deep breath. I was safe at school, and that was a major relief.

To: missbookSas

From: demdemrocker

Hey Saskia! How was your first day of a new college? I hope it went well! Your Friend, Demyx.

I smiled. Demyx had a way of showing me he cared. It made me feel special just being his friend. My stomach curned at the fact that I knew I'd ruined anything further. Suddenly, I had an idea. Hopefully, it'd work and I'd know who was following me.

* * *

First off, as I was typing this up, I realized someone might think the 'slutty blond' was Namine. She's not, that character is just some random girl I came up with. I like Namine and wouldn't blash her. Other than that, whataya think? Please review and put in your input.

Next time in Zexy's Sister: Saskia's plan is revealed. Demyx is at the college and Xigbar wants to go to a bar. See ya next time in Chapter 7: The Plan.


	7. The Plan

I'm sorry this took so long to get on here!

Disclaimer: me no own KH.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Plan

Saskia's Pov

I was on break at the University, in the library at a computer. I was on my email account.

_To: demdemrocker_

_From: missbookSas_

_Demyx. my day went well. I'm at my school right now because this is the only place I can email you at the moment about a problem I'm having. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help? Your friend, Saskia._

I sent the message and hoped he would read it soon. I had no idea if he would help or not, after I had turned him down for a second date. But he had agreed to keep being my friend, and I didn't see Demyx as the kind to guy to ignore a friend in need. It was a full five minutes before I got a reply. However, this was good timing.

_To: missbookSas_

_From: demdemrocker_

_I'll help you! What's the problem? I'm worried._

_To: demdemrocker_

_From: missbookSas_

_I'm being stalked. He can't watch me at school. I have an idea, sort of a plan._

_To: missbookSas_

_From: demdemrocker_

_I'm coming over there._

I stared at the computer. He was coming to help me? I had planned on emailing him the plan. But maybe Demyx's presense would calm me down a little. It ususally did.

"Saskia Conners to the office. Saskia Conners to the office," said the overcom voice. I logged off my computer and got my butt to the office. Walking in, I saw Demyx standing there. He seemed out of breath and just a bit sweaty. His cheeks were slightly red. It was like he had run the distance between wherever he lived and the school.

"This gentleman says he has to have an important meeting with you. There's an empty classroom across the hall you can use," said the lady at the desk. She was smiling, as if she knew what was happening. She probably thought he was my boyfriend who had run to see me because he couldn't wait. What would she say if she knew that he was my friend here to help get rid of a stalker?

"Thank you very much, miss," Demyx said.

"Thank you" I said. She nodded and said, "no problem." Demyx and I walked to the empty classroom. We closed the door behind us.

Once inside when we looked around, we found that only three lights worked, and only a teacher's desk remained. I wasn't entirely sure at first if the desk wouldn't collaspe if I touched it. But after touching it and testing it a bit, I decided to sit on it. It was secure, so I didn't fall. I looked at Demyx, who stood in front of me.

"So, what's your plan?" he asked, looking dead serious. Which scared me. Here was light-hearted, whimsical Demyx, being as serious as Zexion or my father. My father was known in Twilight Town for how serious he was. I swear I never seen that man smile. So to see Demyx, aka Mr. Smiles-all-the-time, acting like him was scaring me. But not as much as the stalker. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to speak.

"I can only confront him. I'll go in an ally and ask him to come out," I said. Yeah, I know, stupid, right? But really, if I got a moment of bravery, which I sometimes did very rarely, I could easily confront the man.

"What? Saskia, that's crazy talk!" said Demyx. I stood up, not noticing the limited space between us. I took another deep breath. I guess I'll have to plan my moment of bravery and hope it comes.

"Okay, so I'll arrange a meeting through email," I said, sounding nervous.

"Email?" Demyx asked, looking a bit confused. I bent my head and looked down. I began telling the story from the beginning. By the end, my fear was painfully clear and so was the fact that I was barely holding onto my will to live. Demyx wrapped his arms around me. I didn't move at all, not even to look at him.

"You wanted someone to talk you out of that," he whispered.

"No. I wanted someone to know what was going on if I got hurt," I said, fear sounding in every word as clear as a bell.

"Liar," he whispered. My hands moved and clucthed his shirt. I never thought I would be called a liar.

"I'm not lying," I said, holding in tears. I was so frightened but at the same time, I didn't care for my safety.

"At first that's what you thought. Now you know that you are," he whispered. Why was he whispering? Did he know that when his voice was soft and gentle like that he had more control over my decisons?

"Why would I be lying?" I asked.

"No one wants to be in danger. No one wants to die," he whispered.

"I wanted to die. I still get the urges to kill myself. Demyx, I've tried to end my life," I said.

"You're not dead, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm alive" I said. I looked at him. Why did he ask such a question?

"Then you want to live, you're just having a hard time with life. If you let me, I'll be the friend who helps you," he whipsered. I didn't say anything. I just let a few tears out. I was confused. Did I want to live or die? Demyx continued to hold me as I thought about that and all he had said.

Yes, I was alive. I didn't really want to be dead, but I should be. Which was even greater reason to be dead and just end it all. I was having a hard time with life. I had a creepy stalker. But yet, I knew if I tried, with some help, I could cheer up, get better, and stop regretting that I hadn't died. What should be and what I wanted were completely differnet things. I did want to lessen my stress. I wanted someone to stand by me and help me and let me help them. I wanted that person to smell like books, vanilla, and sunshine. Wanted him to smile at me, laugh at my comments, and make me smile. I wanted him to sing and play sitar. I wanted his hair to be a dirty blond mullet, and his eyes to be emerald green. I didn't just want, but needed, that person to be Demyx.

"Help me," I whispered. I could hear the begging of a broken person in my voice along with fear. I was a complete mess, but I didn't care. Demyx was right there, his arms holding me tightly.

"Alright. First, we'll need a new plan," Demyx said.

"I already tried to call the cops, so that's out," I whispered, trying to help him think.

"I've got it! You'll arrange a meeting with him. But I'll be at the spot waiting! I bet we can get Axel to help too. So you had the basis of a good idea, but now you'll have back-up!" Demyx said, suddendly. I almost jumped it had been so sudden. I let go of him and got out of his arms.

"Think it'll work?" I asked.

"I know it will!" replied Demyx.

"Okay, so when do I set the meeting for? And where?" I asked.

"Let me ask Axel," he said. He pulled out his phone. He called Axel and was on the phone for a while. He just looked at me once he was off the phone and smiled. "Alright, he"ll help. He said Saturday at 9 pm in the ally by Lyonhart's," Demyx told me.

"Ok, I should go to class now," I said, then a bell rang. It was the one signalling the end of the day. "Nevermind, that was the last bell," I told Demyx. He gave me a smile.

"I'll walk you home. Then I'll talk to Leon and see if I can walk you the rest of the week," he said.

"You can't do that! The stalker, he already said he'd hurt you!" I protested, grabbing ahold of his sleeves. Demyx couldn't get hurt. I couldn't be the reason Demyx got hurt. That would break me, and I was already broken.

"He won't hurt me. I just don't want you to get hurt," Demyx said.

"You can't be sure he won't hurt you," I said.

"Trust me a little. I won't be comfortable if you have to walk on your own," he argued.

"Okay," I said. Demyx gave me a smile. I realized I was still holding onto his sleeves and let go.

Demyx's POV

The girl in front of me wasn't the Saskia I knew. This was a scarred, broken, and alone girl. This was the half of herself I knew Saskia had been hiding. It was the first time I was seeing it. This is what I was trying to cure. I hated knowing Saskia felt this way.

When I had gotten her emails, I felt a rush of worry. It overwelmed everything else. Nothing mattered except Saskia needed, wanted, my help. The email had screamed danger and fear. I knew I had to get to her as soon as possible.

I pretty much ran the whole way to her university. The overwelming feeling of worry hadn't gone away until I had held her in my arms. But then the feeling had only subsided. I'd do anything to make those tears go away. Do anything to keep her safe.

I walked her home. She didn't seem as scared and she was really worried for me. She refused to touch me once we left the school.

"If I'm holding onto you, he'll get mad," she had warned. I agreed to just walk her there. But I couldn't resist giving her a hug right before I left her. She gave me a slight, nervous smile.

I was halfway home when I saw someone, or rather, two someones. I squinted to see who it was appoaching me. The sun was hitting my eyes and I had no clue who it was.

"Hi Demyx!" I heard a famillar voice call out. I smiled, realizing who one of the two were.

"Hey Xigbar! How's it going?' I asked. We stopped out of people's way and I saw that it was Saix with him. "Hiya Saix," I added. Saix nodded at me.

"Good. I've heard you've gotten close to a certain girl," Xigbar said.

"Saskia? We're friends," I said.

"Nothing more, huh? Heard you went on a date together," he said.

"Yeah, but it didn't work," I said, my smile melting away.

"Is it because of what happened before she moved here?" Xigbar asked. I nodded.

"Her heart is taken," Saix said. Xigbar nodded, "that sucks, huh Demyx?"

"Yeah, but its her choice. I can respect her decsion," I said. I needed to get to Leon. I had to talk to him about the whole thing. Most importantly, I needed permission to walk Saskia home until her stalker was caught. It was only three days in which I would be leaving for a little while.

"You got time for a drink or two? Saix and I were headed to the bar," Xigbar said.

"Nah, I've gotta talk to my boss about something," I said.

"Well, we could walk over there then get a drink afterwords," Xigbar said, "if thats ok with Saix."

"Its fine," Saix said. I nodded, "alright." We walked to Lyonhart Books. I went to the back room with Leon to discuss my issue.

"So you're saying that you need to walk her home until her stalker is caught so that you feel slightly better?" Leon questioned.

"Yes sir," I said.

"What about when she goes to school?" he asked.

"She walks with Zexy. He goes to school in the morning, but leaves before she does and goes to work," I explained. Leon took a moment to think about it.

"Alright. Saskia should be protected, so I'll let you off during those times," he finally said.

"Thank you!" I yelled then hugged him.

"Do me a flavor," he said. I hadn't let go let.

"Anything!" I replied.

"Let go of me," he requested. I let go and grinned big. After that, Xigbar, Saix, and I went to the local bar. The weird thing is, I don't remember much of what happened after that. Except fot waking up in my bed the next morning. Xigbar had crashed on my couch and Saix was no where to be seen.

* * *

So, again, sorry about the extreme lateness of this chapter. But what did you think? Was it horrible? Are you thinking 'I can't believe this girl made me wait months to read this?'

Next time is Zexy's Sister: The stalker is revealed! Finally, you get to find out who the creep is, if you haven't guessed already. If you have, you should tell me who you think it is. Anyway, see ya next time in Chapter 8: Action! Dun dun dun...


	8. Action

Thanks to Luthien Eriol and Pente for reviewing! I smiled big like this :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or it's wonderful (and not wonderful) characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Action

Demyx's pov

It was now Saturday. I was nervous, but who wouldn't be? I was standing on one side of the ally, hidden. I couldn't see him, but I knew Axel was there on the other side. I heard footsteps and tensed up. There was two sets of footsteps, one set belonging to Saskia. I knew she had to be able to hear the set that was following her. It made me worry even more for her. How was she handing this? The worry made me want to jump out and take her into my arms as soon as I saw her.

The look in her eyes was plain and clear. The audacious need to run away, the fear she had of the person behind her. It suffocated me with the need to comfort her, say everything would be okay. She turned around to face the person once she was in the middle of the ally. It was then that I saw him. Shock filled me as the realization hit me. I knew this person.

Saskia's pov

I had never been so frighten before. Cold sweat was dampening my clothes as I walked my regular pace. I had a hard time keeping my breathing even. The sounds of his footsteps behind me were loud and echoed through my head. I had never felt the presense of my stalker before. So knowing that he was right behind me was driving me insane. I wanted, no, needed a razor, a blade, just something to end this with. To end all my fear, all my worry. Then I remembered. Demyx. Demyx was there, ready to help me.

I stopped and turned around. There he stood, my stalker. The one who had put dread and horror into my heart and soul.

Saix. A man who, as far as I knew, worked at the same place as my brother. A man who, to be honest, had always creeped me out.

"Hello Saskia. It's nice to be able to see you, face to face. It's very nice now that you know," Saix said. He was stepping towards me and I kept stepping back. His steps were wider and were quickly closing the distance between us.

Axel and Demyx jumped out and attacked. They threw a few punches and pinned him down. Demyx would've knocked him out, but Axel wanted to question him then call the cops.

"Can I knock him out afterwards?" Demyx asked.

"Nah. The cops won't be too happy and I ain't covering for your butt. We're even right now," Axel said. Demyx sighed then went back to glaring at Saix.

"Why were you stalking Saskia?" he demaned. I took a step back. It was kinda scaring seeing Demyx so mad.

"For a million different reasons," Saix answered.

"Why'd you and Xigbar get Demyx drunk just a few days ago?" Axel asked.

"To obtain information. Xigbar was very willing to help me keep an eye on Demyx," Saix said.

"So Xigbar is your accomplince?" Axel asked.

"In a way," Saix said.

"I'ma kick his..." Demyx started, but didn't finish, unwilling to cuss even when extremely mad.

"You're such a child, Demyx. No cussing, believeing in fairy tails. Why don't you tell Saskia why you were so driven to be her friend?" said Saix, his voice had an edge of vermon in it. Was he using Demyx's want to be friends with the whole world againest him? Or at least, trying to? What was so bad about Demyx being friendly? I looked at Demyx to see his reaction. He seemed speechless for once.

"Wasn't it because nobody deserves that pain? Because Saskia is such a sad, lonely girl? Because she lost her dear Aiden?" Saix asked Demyx, the vermon in his voice growing as he spoke. I winced heraring Aiden's name spoken with such hate. Then my eyes grew wide, they knew about Aiden. Demyx knew that part of my past. He only wanted to be my friend because I was broken. He was pitying me. Maybe he had meant to make me feel better, only to rebreak my heart once he had it for himself. With tears in my eyes, I realized he had accomplished just that.

I ran. It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't let them see the tears, or the hurt expression on my face. I couldn't let them know what I was feeling. So I ran all the way to my home. There, I threw myself onto my bed and cried. My body shook with painful sobs and sometimes I could barely breath.

In all my years, I never would've guessed that a heart could break before it's even fully healed. But that's what I learned on that day, as I cried almost as hard as I had when I heard Aiden had died.

Demyx's pov

I was in shock. Now that Saix had recalled a couple of days ago, I could remember. I had said that, but in a different way. I had said that had urged me to befriend Saskia even more. I had come to ignore her past. I had fallen for her, hard. I knew then that it had been the start of love. A wonderous feeling I hadn't felt before. But the longer I was with or thought of her, the deeper I fell.

I wanted to run after her when she ran. But I couldn't. I had to help Axel keep Saix down. If I let go, Saix would hurt Axel then go after Saskia.

The cops got there shortly after Saskia was no longer in sight. Leon must've called them. He knew what was happening, so he helped out. I'd have to thank him for that. Axel told the cops the story, and they let me leave. I ran towards the Conners' apartment. That had to be where Saskia had gone.

"Demyx, what's the rush?" Zexy asked when I ran into him. He had been about to unlock the door. I was gratful it had been him I hit instead of the door. A broken nose wouldn't have fixed anything at all.

"Saskia! She's upset!" I said in a rush.

"What about?" Zexy asked, his visible eye showed worry. I took a deep breath and told the story as quickly as I could.

"Demyx, I think you should leave," Zexy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've hurt my sister. Accident or not, that is unforgivable," he said, coldly. He went inside.

"Zexy! Please!" I said before he had a chance to close the door. He stopped and turned to me. I took a step closer and the door slammed in my face.

Saskia's pov

I heard footsteps outside my door. I tensed up for a minute, remembering the echoed sound of Saix's shoes just a while ago. My door opened and Zexion walked in. He sat on the edge of my bed. I released the tenison in my nerves upon realizing it was safe.

"Saskia, Demyx was here. He told me what happened," Zexion said.

"He told you how he became my friend because of Aiden?" I whipsered. My thoat hurt from my crying. My eyes had yet to lose the tears.

"He told me what Saix said," he answered then added, "and how he really felt."

"What?" I whispered. So Demyx had confirmed his evil ways to my brother? How stupid was he?

"He said he's falling in love with you," Zexion said, softly. I gasped and shook my head. It was a lie. It had to be a lie. Demyx had to be a master of lies. Although he seemed harmless and truly a good guy, it was a lie. It had to be, nobody could love me while knowing what I was like and my past.

"Thats a lie. A lie," I whispered. For some reason, this lie hurt me more. I wanted this lie to be true. I could've healed with Demyx's help. He had alreadly helped me find how to start healing. He had brightened my days in a way no one besides Aiden. But this had all been Demyx's plan. He was slowly pulling my heart from the grave in which it belonged and snatching it up for himself.

"Demyx has never lied to me," Zexion said. More tears came to my eyes, pushing the current one down my cheeks. I turned away from my brother as they came. Zexion never left me, so I knew I wasn't alone. Had I been alone, my wrists and blade would be bloody. My pain would've ended with my life.

Zexion's pov

It would be best for Demyx if he just got over Saskia. I knew Saskia had feeling for him, but she kept her heart in the grave. Saskia wasn't going to let someone take it so easily, I knew that. They both were stubborn. She'd stay away from him while he kept coming.

I can't tell you a thing about Aiden. I can tell you what Saskia and what I've read. But that's not really knowing, is it?

While I can't say anything about Aiden, I can tell you about Demyx. Demyx was something else. He glued himself to me the first time he had met me. As time went on I got used to him. Now, to be honest, he's my best friend. I had watched as he glued himself to my sister. I had watched her smile a little more. I'd come home to find out she had spent the day with him, even if he had worked. As I watched her, I saw what was happening to him. Demyx had mellowed some and his smile was brighter. When we had gone to his show, his love songs seemed to be more from the heart.

Seeing them both like this after all that was crushing. Saskia was a wreak and I was afraid to leave her alone. Demyx's eyes had been filled with worry and pleading. Really, I wanted one to give so the whole mess would be cleared up. If Demyx gave up, Saskia wouldn't feel so guilty about her feelings. Sure, she'd have some healing to do, but she has to heal anyway. If Saskia gave up, she'd erase her sorrow, and take her heart out of the grave.

A knock on the door took my attention from my thoughts. I looked at Saskia, she was asleep. I got up and went to the door. I opened it. There stood a young girl, about 15 or 16 years old.

"Are you Saskia Conner's brother?" she asked. I nodded. She handed me a letter.

"I'm Aiden's little sister. He wrote that for Saskia before he died. I just got the courage to deliver it," she said. The girl turned and walked away. I looked down at the the thing. It was in an envolpe and labled. Saskia was written in crisp, neat handwritting.

"How is she?" a famillar voice asked and I nearly jumped. I looked beside the door to see Demyx. He looked like he was just waking up.

"Asleep," I said, deciding not to say depressed. His eyes were still full of worry.

"That's good. Sleep always helps after a stressful day," he said.

"Demyx, go home. Get some sleep," I said.

"Right here is just as good as my bed," he said.

"Go home," I said. He shook his head like I was missing something.

"Home is where the heart is, right?" he asked.

"I guess so," I answered. What was with the sudden question?

"Then this is as close as I can get to home," he replied.

"Fine, sleep on the couch. Just leave as soon as you wake up. Saskia isn't going to want to see you," I said. I knew he was referring to Saskia as his heart. Demyx followed me inside. I gave him a pillow and a blanket. I started to head to my own room, deciding it was time for bed.

"Zexy?" he called. I turned towards him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded at him.

* * *

So please let me know what you think! I'm leaving on a trip soon but I'll try to get the last chapter up before I go. Anyway, origanially Xigbar was the stalker. But then I realized the stalker did not sound like Xigbar, so he became Saix's helper. Next time in Zexy's Sister: Saskia gets Aiden's letter, and Demyx tries talking to her. See ya next time in Chapter 9: Seven Days! Dun dun dun...


End file.
